The Butterfly's Tale: Luka's Part
by Hannahmypet
Summary: Based VERY loosely off of Magnet. As soon as Luka Megurine locks eyes with Miku Hatsune, a forbidden romance that surpasses time reawakens, and a centuries old curse could finally be unleashed. Contains yuri. Sister-fic with BigMouth12349's fic.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This is a sister fic to BigMouth12349's fic (if you couldn't tell by the titles) which is in Miku's POV, which you can find in my favorites if need be. You should read her side too~! BTW, if you (for some reason) didn't read the description out front, this contains Miku/Luka, aka YURI. If you don't like that, you don't have to read it, alright?  
And I promise, Miku and Luka will actually be in the next chapter, this is just the prologue.**

**OBLIGATED DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, but I AM going to get Luka's software… well, maybe… I might get Sonika… …and I'm rambling again. Sorry.**

…**I'll shut up now and let you read, m'kay?)**

I had always found full moons to be a sign of good luck, so I was completely surprised when it happened on a full moon.

As always, I had been wishing to see my love. So I quickly recited the spell I had made for us to communicate; tonight, we would meet again. "Butterfly of pink, take flight. Brave the dangers of the night. From my lips unto her ear, my message I want her to hear." The second I finished, a butterfly was created, waiting for me to give the message.

"Come to our special meeting place at midnight, my sweet," I whispered to it. "I will be waiting for you." Giving it a gentle kiss to finish the message, I let it fly, its wings falling into shadow from the moon.

I knew it would not take long for her to respond, and sure enough, the teal creature came fluttering through my window soon enough, carrying her message. Landing on my palm, my Michaela's voice came out, so sweet and soft I nearly missed what the words meant. "My heart longs for you to hold me in your arms, my love. I will come to you." Sighing slightly, I smiled a bit distantly. You would think after all the time I'd been with her, I would have gotten over the part in the relationship where your heart skips a beat whenever you so much as think of them; but I never did. My Michaela wasn't one to get over easily, after all.

Even to a witch such as myself, it was forbidden to love her like I did. Even when we ourselves were frowned upon for our magic, we still frowned upon the very thought of a sorceress such as myself with another woman- well, most of us. I knew very well it wasn't allowed, but I couldn't help it; with every part of my being, I was truly and irreversibly in love with her.

Putting on a simple silky black dress, I waited at the window for her. I always worried about her, traveling alone in the dark- I had done what I could to protect her, but I still always worried it wasn't enough. These were dark days, and as the rumors of me teaching her magic were starting to spread, I was scared she would be attacked in the dark.

The second I spotted her, I rushed to the door, quickly opening it before she could even knock. "Michaela." The second her beautiful name left my lips, she threw herself into my arms, clinging tight to me as if she was afraid I was going to disappear.

"Eileen," she whispered back. "Oh, how I've missed you." I laughed softly, stroking her head as I quickly shut the door.

"And I you." Drawing back, I saw her face, and nearly melted at once from her beauty. It never seemed to pale, no matter what- in fact, I could have sworn it only grew as time went on. "Is it me, or do you get more beautiful every time I see you?"

She laughed at that, her voice ringing out like bells. "Even if I did, I would never be beautiful enough to compete with you." I laughed slightly- was she really so oblivious? I had seen many a healthy young man gaze in her direction, and it always made my blood boil, even if I knew she'd never leave. Sometimes I wanted to keep her for myself, but I knew I couldn't hold her down like that; it'd be just wrong to imprison her. I reached out to stroke her cheek, and she placed her hand over mine, holding it to her face.

"You flatter me, my dearest," I smiled back, gazing into her eyes. "But you lie." She gave a little smirk and drew closer, until I could feel her heart beating against mine.

"Ah, but I suppose my opinion is a bit biased. Because I have never seen anything as beautiful as you, and my own features pale in comparison to your radiance." She gently brushed her lips against mine, and I could feel my heart skip. Taking control, I wrapped my arms around her slim figure, our bodies pressing together as our lips did. For one moment, everything was perfect.

And then the moment ended.

The door shot open with a loud _bang_, and we both jumped. I heard her give a little scream, and I reached out to hold her hand, but she pulled it away. I looked at the man who had interrupted our time together, and then froze.

The head marshal.

"S-s-sir Hiyama-" Michaela choked out, but was interrupted.

"Witchcraft is a grave sin, Michaela," he said softly, making me bristle with a mixture of anger and fear. "Must you make it worse with… this?" Michaela sighed and buried her face into my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her best I could in the situation. I could feel her shaking, and I knew she was trying to keep from crying. I could only stand there, for once completely helpless, as several men rushed into my home uninvited, and took her from me.

"No!" She screamed as they tore her away, finally giving up her attempt to hold her tears. "Please, no! Eileen! _Eileen! _No, God!"

"You gave up your right to call His name when you signed your soul to the devil, girl! Hold your tongue!" He hissed at Michaela, and I started to see red- how dare he do this? I tried to call up a spell, but they tied my hands, and I couldn't move a bit.

We were thrown in jail overnight, separated. I was too far away for her to hear me, as she was a mortal; even though every single thing she said was heard by me (although I could tell she thought I couldn't hear her). I attempted to bargain with the guards to move me closer, but they ignored me at best- at worst, kicked me in my face until I was bleeding and laughed at my helplessness. I got no food or drink, and while it didn't bother me that much, I could hardly bear the thought that Michaela was probably receiving the same treatment.

The next night, we were taken out and tied to a stake, back to back; and then Gast Kamui- the mayor- began a speech. I wasn't listening, though- simply fighting back the urge to start sobbing. I had gotten my sweetheart into this- if it wasn't for me, she'd be able to go on living. I couldn't believe I had taken her life when she had so much left in her life to do… I felt awful for having destroyed her like this. I continued to fight my increasingly close waves of tears.

"Michaela?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm sorry." As she grabbed my hand, I finally let go, trying to cry as quietly and still as I could, so that Michaela couldn't tell.

"Don't be," she said, and my throat froze. "If our fate is to die, then I regret nothing! I would rather die with you then live to be 100 without having ever met you." Even though her voice was so strong, I could hear her voice quivering as she cried with me. Hearing her tears, I suddenly felt burning hatred for everyone who I could see in front of me. Mayor Kamui, the one giving a speech about how what we had done was simply horrible; Judge Shion, the one who had decided we needed to die; Reverend Kagamine, who was condemning us to Hell even as we were about to be burned; and most of all, Marshall Hiyama, who had started this entire mess. I wanted them all to just die- they were the ones who needed to go to Hell! They were the ones who were killing innocent people for loving!

"-If they are to suffer an eternity in Hell, then let them start by burning together!" People applauded, and I glared at them as the fire at our feet ignited. I felt Michaela bristle in preparation for it, and she spoke to me.

"Make them suffer, my love," she half whispered, half hissed, into my ear. "I want them to suffer for condemning us. The judge, the mayor, the reverend, the marshal. They must all meet our fate." I could feel the heat of the flames now, as they ate the wood on their way towards us.

"As my love commands, so shall it be." The fire had started to eat at our feet, and I tried to focus, blocking out the pain. "Though our bodies burn and die, I release my evil eye." The flames were burning us up now, and I was fighting the urge to scream in pain. It was too hard to block out now, so I didn't, simply turning all my energy to finishing the spell. "A-and now t-th... t-that y-you have met mmm... m-my wrath, you'll wish..." I trailed off, unable to finish anymore, simply squeezing Michaela's hand as I waited to black out; knowing that as the curse was unfinished, we'd never move on, nor be able to go back. Now, we were stuck forever until the curse was finished.

Michaela roared in pain and rage, and it sounded so unlike her that I nearly questioned whether it really was her next to me- I knew it was, but to hear her like that was, to put it simply, terrifying. I flinched, my vision starting to go black…

"You have not seen the last of us!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, we're now in present time… and we have the actual Vocaloids… and this chapter sucks. -_- Well, here, read it anyways? **

* * *

Waking up to my alarm clock blaring "Meltdown" really loud was _not _how I wanted to start any day off, especially a Monday. Biting my lip so I wouldn't start swearing at it, I slammed the snooze button and rolled out the side of my bed.

Boy, did I hate Mondays.

My morning went as usual- throw on the uniform, eat breakfast, change the tie that I had splashed milk on, attack my alarm clock for starting up again, brush my teeth, and dash out the door with a hairbrush in hand in order to make the train on time. Boring.

School was boring as usual, too. Plopping down into my seat, I ignored the teacher's speech on 'some of the greatest literary accomplishments of all time' and started doodling on my notebook. That is, wherever there was room to doodle. We were barely 2 months into school, and my notebook cover was already so covered in my drawings and notes you couldn't see the subject title. Adding a few little butterflies around my flower sketch, I listened in to a conversation in the back of the room.

"Did you hear? Some new kid just transferred here."

"Now? But it's 2 months into the school year! Why didn't they transfer here at the beginning of the year?"

"Apparently she just moved here from-"

"KASANE AND AKITA! STOP TALKING AND PAY ATTENTION!" I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get to hear the rest, but simply went back to my notebook, now attempting to draw what the teacher would look like as a seal. It was actually quite amusing.

Each class went by with the same- the teacher rambled, I ignored them, and other students chatted quietly until the teacher caught them. Funnily enough, the new girl was a very popular topic.

Right before lunch, I had history. Hiyama-sensei was talking about how this town used to be, telling about the old days that not many people cared about. Then, Gakupo, the rich snob of the class who always had to show off, called out "Way back, my great-great-great-great-somethingth grandfather was the mayor!" I had the sudden urge to throw my textbook at his head, but decided against it. I mean, just because I didn't get the best grades didn't mean I went looking for trouble.

Lunch was okay. Kaito came to sit with Gakupo (who I was very displeased to find sitting right across from my normal seat), and we chatted a bit. Of course, they couldn't stop talking about the new girl, which irritated _and _interested me. If she was so important that everyone was talking about her, what did she do to get that way?

"I heard she's a really good singer."

"Really? I expect she'll be in Music, then?"

"She's a sophomore, so I don't know if she'll be in our music class."

"Our music class has sophomores in it, Kaito. It has all grades. If it were separated by grade, we wouldn't have it together."

"Oh. Well, what makes you think I pay attention to that kind of stuff?"

"I thought you were smarter than you are, I guess."

"HEY!"

I only half listened, attempting to tune them out so I could finish my sketch. It was a picture of a sorceress. I wasn't sure why I happened to draw her, as I usually don't draw humans- she just popped into my head, and I had to sketch her down before I lost the image.

Then, it was time for Music class. Finally- the one class I could stand. If it weren't for Music, I'd probably have dropped out by now. But with the voice and instrument training, I might actually have a chance at getting a job in a band or something.

I had just been walking to class, when I collided with something blue. The something blue squeaked and toppled over, and a bunch of books fell out of its arms and scattered on the ground.

"Sorry!" it squeaked in a rather high voice, attempting to gather up the books it had dropped. I would have helped, but I was frozen by the overwhelming blue-ness. Or something- I can't remember why, but I just stood there, rooted to the spot, until the blue thing looked up.

And an equally blue pair of eyes blinked up at me.

**

* * *

**

Well, that was short… meh. There wasn't really any plot to this one, so it's not like I could have made it longer without adding pointless filler to the already filler-riffic chapter… oh well. Review? Please? /begging


	3. Chapter 2

**And we finally got a second chapter~! Sorry it took so long, I was banned from the computer for a bit... but I'm back~! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

I drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Why wasn't she here yet? It should be illegal to be this late to your own class...

Honestly, I just wanted her to show up so I'd have something to distract me from Blue Girl.

I could not keep my eyes off her, simply watching her from the back row. I know, I know. Creepy. Especially since I don't even know her name. She must be the new girl- if I had seen that much blue walking down the halls, I would have noticed. But I just felt like I knew her from somewhere... like she was someone important to me.

I simply watched her, pretending to draw whenever I saw her look around, but one time I didn't get the chance. But instead of blushing and feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, I found myself simply gazing into her Blue-with-a-capital-B eyes.

_Michaela._

What? What was I thinking? I didn't even know what her name is yet! That didn't even sound like a current name. I probably picked it up from the lecture Hiyama-sensei gave us and didn't notice due to the fact I wasn't listening. Mentally slapping myself for being dumb, I looked down at my notebook, seeing she looked away too.

"Good afternoon, class!" So Sakine-sensei had decided to show up. I was both relieved and a bit annoyed, for the same reason- her in the room meant no more staring at Michae- Blue Girl.

Brushing her bangs (which I thought it was funny she had them, as her hair was barely twice their length) out of her face, she smiled. "I'd like to introduce a new student to you... Miss Miku Hatsune! Stand up, why don't you?"

Seeing the blue girl stand up and wave shyly, I smiled a bit. So her name was Miku... wow, that was close. I wonder what made me think Micheala was her name?

"Good. Now why don't you sing something for us?" So I would get to learn if she really _was _as good of a singer as I had heard. However, Mich- Blue Gi- Miku simply blushed and started stuttering.

"S-sing? Like, by myself?" What did she think she'd be doing in this class, making origami? I snickered a bit, but tried to keep it quiet. I mean, it was the poor girl's first day, I'm not going to be a complete jerk.

"Yes, sing, Hatsune. That's why you're here, right? Are you familiar with the song 'Melt'?" Seeing her pull out the karaoke CD with Supercell's logo on the front, I mentally facepalmed. That song was so high-pitched it gave me a headache just thinking about it.

Well, all chance of me enjoying her voice just went out the window.

"A-ah... yes..." Miku stuttered, unaware of what kind of hole she was digging herself into.

"Good. Get up here and sing for us, then." Miku came up to the front of the room, cheeks a bright red color, and took the mic.

I was expecting the song to sound horribly screechy, and tried to convince myself not to cover my ears no matter how bad it was. I mean, the girl was simply singing what she was asked to, I wasn't going to insult her like that.

But when the song started, I was, despite how cliché this sounds, captivated. The way it simply flowed from her without effort, as if it were what she was created for, was simply amazing. And even the highest parts of the song sounded beautiful- not screechy, but melodic and harmonic. She swayed back and forth as she sung, looking (yet another cliché) so sweet and innocent I thought she was an angel, despite the fact I don't believe in them.

And as she sang the last words, she opened her eyes, and I could have sworn she looked straight at me as she finished. Attempting to calm my heartbeat, I clapped with everyone else, giving one of my rare smiles.

Sakine-sensei smiled, too. "Very good, Hatsune. Take your seat." Even though I knew she had to go on with today's lessons, I felt like Miku deserved more acknowledgement than that for some reason.

"Okay, class, we're doing the 'random' exercise now." I groaned mentally- this wasn't going to be fun. Most of us knew most of the songs- after all, they're really popular- but then again, I was never one to listen to current music much. I listened to what I liked, and didn't listen to anything I didn't. Simple as that.

"Okay... Kamui, get up here." I simply sat and sulked for the entire song, however childish that might have been. Then the twins, Rin and Len, went and sang some song about a couple- as if they really needed another hint. Then, it was my turn, but luckily she got one of my favorites- Just Be Friends. I sang it the best I could, trying to clear my mind as I sung and let the music just flow through me.

Then, Miku was called up with Kaito, and they sang Cendrillion. That annoyed me a bit, but what really annoyed me was Sakine-sensei's comment about how their voices 'harmonized perfectly, like they were made to do that'. I wasn't sure what I was boiling about, but I was pretty upset.

But then, Kaito, Gakupo and Len all got up and sung Imitation Black, which brightened my day a bit. Although I was a bit annoyed with the girl Kagamine, because she was laughing so hard I couldn't hear them sing.

And then she went up and sang Meltdown, further irritating me.

"Okay, next we'll do a duet... Hatsune, it will be you and... Megurine!" I bristled a bit at my name, but simply looked at Miku, who did the same to me. We both walked to the front.

"You know, Sensei, Miku here will never learn our names unless you call us by them." I held no emotion in my voice, simply stating a fact. I turned to the girl. "I'm Luka."

We readied the mics, and then, I heard crashing waves and a piano start up.

Oh dear god.

"Magnet?" Miku sounded questioning and a bit annoyed, and I questioned which version she listened to. Magnet _was _originally written for two girls, after all.

"It happens," Sakine-sensei shrugged. "Look what happened with the three guys. Hatsune, you're singing first, that was the part made for the higher voice." I heard her sigh and give up, and almost wanted to put the mic down and tell Sakine-sensei that it was just unfair to force her to sing something she didn't want to, especially on her first day.

_No, you don't want that. _

Once again, my thoughts were contradicting themselves. _It's her choice what she sings, and if she doesn't want to sing Magnet with me, that's fine._

_But you want to sing it with her._

Done fighting with myself like a madwoman, I rejoined reality; and just in time, too. If I had been any later, I would have missed my part.

Singing with Miku, I felt... odd. As if I knew her from somewhere. And as if we were supposed to sing together, like it was fate. Like the missing jigsaw piece.

_You _were_ fated._

Mentally slapping myself for being cliché yet again, I turned to Miku, who simultaneously turned to look at me. And when our eyes met again, I suddenly recognized her- she was the one. I didn't know how I recognized her, or from where, but I knew- it _had _been fate after all. So I wasn't insane...

She looked at me with the same look on her face, and I could tell she felt it too. I opened my mouth to speak to her…

And then the bell rung.

_Crap, _I thought, gathering my books and cursing under my breath in English. Thank you, foreign language, you let me say bad things in front of teachers without them knowing. The link broken so suddenly, I was out of it for the rest of the day- well, more than normal, that is.

xXxXxXxXx

As usual, I had nothing good to do after school (considering my job was a once a week thing), so I sat down under a tree outside the school, but still on school grounds. Not feeling like doing my homework, I pulled out my sketchbook, but then decided against it and put it away again. Okay, if I didn't want to draw, something was up.

_Well, today _was _a tumbleweed day, _I thought to myself, _so let's think of what happened._

_The new girl came to the school. Her name is Michaela- I mean, Miku- and she's a sophomore. She's a really good singer, she has really stunning blue hair and eyes, and I feel like I know her from somewhere._

_And you love her._

Okay, something was seriously up. I mean, not just the fact that I kept arguing with myself, but that I was even thinking about that. I mean, not only did I just meet her today, I usually didn't get involved with the drama of who likes who at all. I'd never had a boyfriend, despite being almost 18, and I was proud of it. So what was drawing me to her? I barely knew her, I didn't know much besides her appearance and voice, and that was _hardly _enough to form love. Physical attraction, maybe, but love? No.

_Say what you want. You're in love with her, even if you deny it._

_I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER! _I knew it was a sign of insanity to be mentally arguing with myself, but right now I didn't care. Giving up, I simply laid against the tree, staring at nothing, simply trying to get myself in my right mind.

I had laid there for quite a while when the 'I'm so cool because I'm an underage smoker' kid, Dell Honne, approached me. Hiding his cigarette as a teacher walked past, he leaned down and blew smoke into my face, making me cough.

"Megurine, whatever you're on, I want some of it." He looked dead serious, and I pulled away from his horrid tobacco smell.

"Honne, I've told you countless times. I don't do any kind of drugs." I glared at him, but he simply chuckled.

"Are you suuuuure?" He extended the sound just to get on my nerves, laughing; but then he calmed down. "Seriously. You've been sitting there for about a half an hour now, staring at that bush like the principal told you it was a transfer student and you had to be its guide." Pulling his cigarette back out, he blew another puff of smoke. I waved it away from my face quickly.

"So now, you're not only a drug addict, but a stalker as well?" I mocked him, before returning to my usual stoic face. "Like I said, I don't have any drugs."

"I won't tell~" he insisted, and I pushed him away, his body uncomfortably close to mine.

Then, I kind of lost it.

"I don't do drugs, have never done drugs, and will never do drugs, Honne Dell." My voice came out so thick, you'd think I had time-traveled from several hundred years ago.

Dell simply snickered at it. "Man, you sound like Hiyama-sensei when he's on one of his crazy rants about the middle ages. Well, I'll leave you to it, but just remember, I pay good for the stuff, and I can keep a secret…" With that, he turned and left, leaving a horrid tobacco smell lingering.

I started to take off, but was suddenly caught by the same teacher who had walked past before. She scrunched her nose as she came towards me, and I could tell why...

"Megurine. I am sure you are well aware that it is illegal for minors to smoke, especially on school grounds."

"But I wasn-"

"Principal's office, Megurine. Follow me." Holding me at arm's length, she pulled me along the corridor, intent to keep her face as far away from me while still making sure I didn't get away.

_Oh roadroller._

* * *

**Oh dear, Luka's in trouble… this'll be fun. Reviews are nice~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, we get some PLOT DEVELOPMENT? Wow... ._. Well,this should be fun.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong violence and (implied) strong language. Viewer discrecion is advised.**

**

* * *

**

"I assume you know why you're here?" The principal leaned over his desk menacingly at me, and I attempted to decide my best choice of path to take. If that makes sense. I decided I'd play dumb for now, until he actually got down to business.

"I don't know." He looked over at me, knowing fully well what I would do.

"Why did Takanashi-sama bring you here?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you smell like tobacco products?"

"I don't know."

"What were you doing under that tree after school hours?"

"I don't know."

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I don-" I glared at him, thrown off track. He chuckled, but then sighed. "Megurine. You know all too well that trick won't get you anywhere. Now, tell me- do you have any tobacco products?"

"No, sir." I looked him in the eye, to show him I was telling the truth.

"And were you in possession of any tobacco products on school grounds?"

"No, sir."

"Was someone _else _in possession of tobacco products?" I bit my lip, unsure whether to tell him or not. If I didn't, he'd think I had been lying about having drugs and I would be in big trouble. But then Dell would get away free. On the other hand, if I ratted out Dell, then I'd probably get away with being on school property after hours, and would be cleared of all charges. But then Dell would be in huge trouble, because I know he has more drugs than just the tobacco, and if they searched him for it then he could be in worlds of trouble.

But then again, it was Dell's fault for bothering me in the first place and _having _illegal drugs.

"Yes, sir." He smiled, nodding encouragingly. "Who was it, Luka?" The use of my first name by someone who wasn't a friend bit at me, but I ignored it.

"Honne Dell, sir." He nodded, comprehension dawning on his features. "Yes… we've been hearing about rumors going around of him in possession of drugs. Thank you for telling me, Luka. You did the right thing. You are dismissed now." I got up and left as quick as I could without looking suspicious, guilt gnawing at me even though it shouldn't have been. Dell was probably going to get arrested due to me, why wouldn't I feel guilty?

Deciding it was pointless and completely against what I had just been fighting about to stay on campus, I took off for home. Aside from having to wait 15 minutes for a train and nearly getting hit by a taxi (as usual), the trip home wasn't all that bad. I didn't have anything important to do at home either, so I sketched for a bit. Bored and hungry soon enough, I didn't feel like cooking anything so I went out to a fast food chain, where I entertained myself with watching the many… 'odd' customers going there.

"I WANT MY 'SLAW!" A man yelled over the counter at the cashier.

"You have your 'slaw, sir!" The cashier motioned at the greens on his tray.

"I WANT MY 'SLAW!" The man ignored him and continued yelling.

It went on for quite a while, and I eventually became bored of that (as well as aware of the manager giving me an eye as if to say 'stop loitering, you've eaten your food now get out'). I went home, made usual preparations, wrote the day's events in a journal (which is not a diary, it's a journal), and laid down for sleep. Eh, if I didn't have anything better to do, no point in staying up, I might as well get as much sleep as I could so I would be in a decent mood the next day.

Funnily enough, I fell asleep rather quickly despite my insomnia, and started to have… 'odd' dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

"Eileen."

_Who's Eileen? _I thought, looking through the mist. Nothing was there, and I couldn't see who had said it- everything was just a blur of colors. _Who's there? Who are you?_

"Eileen," the voice came again, and my surroundings solidified as something collided with me. I couldn't tell what it was, but instead of being alarmed, I was surprisingly comforted by the thought of whatever was currently in my arms. _Well, that's odd._

The thing in my arms spoke, and I found that it was whatever had been speaking before. "Eileen. Oh, how I've missed you." It was a girl's voice, soft and muffled. I laughed quietly- well, I hadn't meant to laugh, but it slipped out without permission. My hands laced through her hair as if they had a mind of their own, and I quietly shut the door with my toe. But I didn't purposely do that. _Okay, this is just freaky, it's like I don't have control of my own body!_

"And I you." That didn't make sense, how could I miss someone I'd never met? We were both embracing each other tightly, as if we were lovers. Maybe we were. _Wait a second, we can't be lovers, if I had a lover I'd know about it!_ Right about now I felt like Luka In Wonderland.

I drew back to look at the girl in my arms, and saw she looked a lot like the new girl, Miku. Same bright blue, but older and a bit more mature. "Is it me, or do you get more beautiful every time I see you?" The words slipped out before I had a chance to stop them- funny thing was, I wasn't thinking them in the first place. It was odd.

The girl laughed, and I had to admit her voice was… nice. "Even if I did, I would never be beautiful enough to compete with you." I had no idea what I looked like in the dream, but I knew real-life me wasn't all that pretty. I mean, I wasn't bad looking, I rather liked my hair, and people said I had a nice figure (some of the more crude ones making remarks about my chest size), but I felt a bit misshapen. Too tall for my weight, my nose was chubby like a baby's, and my ears were so odd and sensitive I hid them under a pair of headphones whenever I could. And she looked so… perfect. I brought my hand up to trace her features, and she put a hand over mine, holding it to her face.

"You flatter me, my dearest; but you lie." I spoke without meaning to, although now I was used to it, not to mention slightly agreed with what I was saying now. The girl drew closer, smirking a bit. I could feel my heart pounding, though from what I wasn't sure; the slightly alarming fact that I didn't have any control over this situation, or the heat in the air as she came even closer to me, which I hadn't even thought was possible.

"Ah, but I supposed my opinion is a bit biased. Because I have never seen anything as beautiful as you, and my own features pale in comparison to your radiance." She brushed her lips against mine, and I felt an electric shock go through me as I pulled her close to a passionate kiss. This was unlike anything I'd ever really experienced, but I almost didn't want it to end.

But it did anyways.

People came into whatever place we were then, and tore her from me. I wasn't sure what was happening, it was all a blur. They took me to a jail. She called out to me, and I attempted to reach her, but I couldn't do anything. Feeling them kick me until I bled. Screaming for Michaela (the girl's name), crying into the night.

It wasn't long before we were led outside together, and tied to a stake back to back. Four men stepped out of the crowd- a blonde man who seemed to be some religious leader or something, a blue-haired man who looked like the guys you see on American court shows except outdated, a purple-haired man who seemed to be the leader of the town (_maybe he was Gakupo's great-great-great-great-somethingth grandfather_, I thought with a bit of bitterness), and the man who had arrested us in the first place.

The scene faded to black, but the four remained, floating endlessly, their faces seeming to taunt me. And then they started to change. The blonde man split into two people, the twins in my Music class; the blue one shrunk in height and grew in weight, to the blubbering idiot Kaito; the purple one to (as I had guessed apparently correctly) Gakupo; and the man who arrested us… became Hiyama-sensei. The history teacher.

They all floated there, none of them seeming to be aware of anything, and then a voice rang out in the darkness…

"Kill them."

xXxXxXxXx

I bolted up in bed as the alarm clock went off, blaring "No Logic" today. Well, at least that was a good sign. If I could start my day off with one of my favorite songs, I was _usually_ in a good mood…

Not even bothering to turn the alarm clock off, I made some cereal, feeling a bit out of it. I mean, who wouldn't after having a dream like that? You probably don't know what it's like to have a dream not even a day after you meet the new girl, in which you and her are lovers and many of the people you've known for years are suddenly evil people who you need to kill before they kill you. I almost felt as if I were still dreaming.

_Do you see? You're really in love with her. Dreams don't lie. _Oh dear god, I really did not want to deal with this again today.

_Go away, _I protested. _I don't like hearing voices, especially ones that keep trying to contradict me._

_I'm not a voice, I'm you, silly. I'm your heart, and I'm telling you she's the one. _This was really kind of awkward, having a conversation with myself.

_Even so, how is it going to come across if I tell her hardly a day after I met her? _

_Don't worry. She loves you too, I know it. Did you see how she looked at you in Music class? _Well, that meant a lot. Most people stared at me, mainly because I was considered such a weirdo. _That doesn't prove anything._

Glancing up at the clock, I nearly knocked the bowl on top of me. Snagging my bag and glancing around quickly for a hairbrush before deciding I'd have to do without, I took off running. Dumb voices in my head made me late.

I got to the station just in time to see my train take off without me. I ran for it, and started swearing at the operator as I attempted to wave him down, but it was to no avail. Sighing in defeat, I went back home and snagged my bike. I almost didn't want to go to school today, but I already had enough 'sick days' on my record that if I was out another day they'd probably think I had some sort of life-threatening disease.

Even pedaling as hard as I could, I made it to school 10 minutes late. The woman who had caught me yesterday, who just happened to be in the front office as I came in, gave me a look but didn't say anything. Oh, and I happened to have English first, which meant I'd get to be snapped at in a foreign language by Zer- Sonika-sensei, who for some reason told us to call her by her first name. Woo-hoo.

"Late," was her only comment when I entered the room, luckily enough. Well, other than "See me after class". And she probably said more, but I couldn't understand it because I was pretty sure she was saying it in French. Then again, with her you never could tell, she was pretty incoherent most of the time.

After the bell rang (and I got a rather thorough chewing out in mangled Japanese), I had history next. _Well, this should be interesting, _I thought dully. _Hope I don't get any sudden urges to strangle him. _Chuckling morbidly under my breath, I ran for the classroom (which just happened to be on the other side of the school), making sure I wasn't late. Sonika-sensei was harsh with repeat offenders sometimes, but she wouldn't call the principal on you, which is what Hiyama-sensei would do.

Luckily, I made it just as the bell rang. Slipping into my seat, I found myself actually paying attention to his lecture today. Weird.

"Now, as we discussed yesterday, the town long ago held witch burnings, which-" Even though the mention of the burnings intrigued me, his droning voice made it hard for me to pay attention. _Maybe he should sing all of his lessons, _I thought, mentally snickering at the image of Hiyama-sensei with a foot on his desk, belting out some random cheesy musical-style song with all the lyrics copied from the textbook. _Now there's an idea, maybe he might get us to pay attention. _

I started to sketch that idea, finding it too funny to keep to myself, when suddenly the voice came back.

_How dare he talk about the witch burnings like he was there. He has no idea what they're like. _Not again.

_Can't you leave me alone for once, conscience or whatever you are? And besides, he probably knows more about it than most people here. _Dumb voices.

_One, I'm your heart, and two, you can't just ask your heart to leave you alone. And he has no idea whatsoever. The way he talks about them you'd think he were talking about the weather. Innocent people were killed! He ought to experience a burning and see what it's like._

Oh great, I think I've seen this on a T-shirt. 'The voices are telling me to kill you.' Well, I wasn't just going to pull a knife out of my pocket and stomp up to the teacher's desk, that was for sure. _If I draw blood on this sketch, will you leave me alone then?_

_No, not really. _This was really getting on my nerves- besides, arguing with myself was giving me a headache. Ignoring the voices now, I laid my head on my desk, also ignoring the looks Hiyama-sensei was giving me.

Soon enough, it was lunch time, and not feeling like sitting in my usual seat (as both Kaito and Gakupo were sitting there, and I was wary of having murderous urges), I glanced around the cafeteria. I could only spot a few open seats, and those ones were by people I wouldn't sit with if the only other option was the floor. Then, a certain blonde-haired girl came up to me, her ridiculously large hair bow bouncing like rabbit ears.

"Hey, hey Luka!" I cringed from her high-pitched squeak. "Are you looking for a seat? Wanna come sit with us?" I swallowed. I couldn't exactly say 'no' without a good excuse, but the Kagamines were both in my dream last night, and Miku was probably sitting with them. Sure enough, a quick glance around revealed a bored looking Len, sitting next to a Miku who I saw motioning panicky at Rin to cease and desist. Not only would there be double the urge to kill someone (which is why I didn't take my usual seat in the first place), things between me and Miku would be very awkward, at least on my side.

"Uh…" I quickly looked around for someone, _anyone _else I knew who I could sit by, but all the people I was familiar with were sitting at full tables. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Rin bounced again. "I'm sure Miku would be thrilled to see you! She kept being all spacey all morning, and she'd only talk to us on her own accord when she wanted to know something about you!" I saw Miku start to hit her head against the table, and I blushed a bit at Rin's words. I took one last desperate look around the cafeteria before accepting defeat.

"Oh, alright."

The lunch went okay, considering the company I was in. Rin was chattering away nonstop, Len mainly just watched and ate his food, and Miku hardly looked at me.

Well, actually, that was wrong. Miku would keep looking at me, blush profusely when she realized I was looking back, and hide her head in her arms again. I didn't even see her eat more than a cracker! I was a bit concerned, to say the least, but just as I was about to say something the bell rang- _again._

_Screw it, _I thought, walking away and muttering under my breath like a madwoman. _I'm never going to get a chance to say more than my name to her. _

Most of the rest of the school day went as normal. Luckily, the voice didn't come back after lunch, and I didn't have Gakupo in any of my classes after that, so no murderous urges either. I _was _called into the office once, but it was just to schedule my detention for having too many tardies on my record. Luckily, I managed to score a Friday, which I knew from experience was the best day to have a detention- the teachers were just as ready as the students for the weekend, and half the time at this school you could get away with letting out early so the teacher who was supposed to watch you could go home. It went decently, I'd say; no yelling or threats this time.

Then, the day went upside down.

"Hey. You."Walking down the hall to get to my next class, I was suddenly cornered by the school bully, who was known by the name Bitter Annie for reasons that were obvious to anyone who knew her. Even the toughest jocks had trouble standing up to her. She slammed me up against the lockers, and I cringed.

"What, Ann? I don't want trouble." I tried to remain calm, but the memories of yesterday came flooding back into my mind. Oh no: Dell was part of a little gang called the Voyakiloids- a bully's club, basically. And Annie was the head honcho.

"You don't want trouble?" She echoed, sneering at me. "Then why'd you snitch? It's your fault, you little *****!" She pulled me away from the lockers, slammed me against them again, and got face to face with me, hands clutching tightly to my shirt. I shuddered.

"What? What's my fault? I don't know what you mean!" I was getting desperate here, not to mention that I really didn't know what she meant. Well, I knew what she meant by snitching- that was obvious. But what had happened?

"Don't you play dumb with me!" She gripped my shirt harder, digging her nails into my skin. I bit my tongue, knowing the thing a bully looked for was weakness, so I couldn't show her any or I'd just be another whimpering victim to her. "Dell's going to _jail, _Megurine. And it's your fault! You tipped them off that he had the stuff, and they found him and took him away! And IT'S! ALL! YOUR! ****ING! FAULT!" Each word was emphasized with a slap. Now, I could feel my resolve starting to melt- not from pain, but from fear. Even I could get scared sometimes, and I was well aware of Annie's usual habit of not stopping until she'd 'finished the job'.

"He nearly got _me _arrested! He was smoking on school grounds, it was coming to him!" I blurted it out without thinking, but then realized how stupid I had been. Those words were only going to make her angrier. I flinched before she even had the chance to hit me.

"You little piece of ****!" She punched my chest a few times before going straight for the jaw. As I had been biting my tongue in an attempt to not say anything I would regret, I nearly tore my tongue off, not to mention the fact that I was pretty sure she just dislocated my jaw. I slid down the wall now, aware that I was now just another whimpering victim to her- but at this moment, the only thing I cared about was getting out of this alive. Even in all the time I'd known her, I'd never seen her so angry, and I remember distinctly one of her victims being sent to the hospital before.

I attempted to crawl away, but she seized me and threw me against the wall again before storming off to make sure she couldn't be associated with this (and to wash the blood off her jacket sleeves). I couldn't move a muscle, simply laying there for heavens knows how long. I know the bell rung, and class started, but I couldn't move. I simply laid there, aching all over, until I spotted a certain blue girl.

_Oh no. Oh no. Dear god, no. Don't let her see me like this. _It was kind of pointless to think that, as there was no way she wouldn't notice the lump of what slightly resembled human laying in the middle of the hallway in a pool of blood. Sure enough, she saw me, though I don't think she recognized me at first. Hey, I probably wouldn't have recognized myself.

"Sensei! _Sensei!" _She called for her teacher, rushing over to me. I could hear her gasp as recognition dawned on her. "L-Luka?" I could see her tremble as she looked over me. I tried my best to keep my eyes focused, as I had heard somewhere it's easier to stay awake if you're concentrating.

"Hatsune, what's wrong?" I heard footsteps and a teacher coming down the hallway. "What's that? Megurine? What are you doing on the floor? Why aren't you in class? Wha-" She gasped and shrieked, rushing over. Great- now I had _two _people who were scared to death about me- haha, death. Even in the bleakest of times I tried to laugh at death- not only did it keep spirits up, but death was really silly if you thought about it, why were people always so scared of it?

"Megurine! Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened?" I attempted to make some sort of responce, but wound up choking on my blood. Just great- another thing for them to worry about. Miku rolled my on my side, and tried to help me sit up, but I wound up flopped over; and as fate liked to mock me, I wound up with my head in her lap. Now I was glad I was covered in blood, because otherwise Miku might have noticed.

"I'll call an ambulance!" No, no, no! Don't do that, this'll wind up being an entire-school scandal! I reached out and grabbed her ankle in my attempt to stop her, and attempted to say No, but it came out as "Nnn!" Crap, where are my words? I tried again. "Nnn! Nnnnnn!" Curse Anne for making me bite off my tongue and temporarily lose speech.

"Megurine, you're soaked in your own blood and can't even speak! I'm calling an ambulance!" One quick flick shook my loose grip off, and I gave up. Seeing Miku's worried eyes, I tried my best to put on a smile, but then felt the pain of attempting to move my jaw and decided against it. Then, I saw several of the students in said teacher's class poke their heads out.

At the head was resident gossiper, Megpoid Gumi.

Just great, now not only would the story spread like wildfire, Gumi had a habit of 'spicing up' her tales to make them more gossip material. I was sure that when I came back to school, I'd get questions left and right, asking if it was true I nearly drowned in my own blood and ridiculous things like that.

A wave of pain rolled over me again, and I couldn't supress the groan from my mouth, though I wish I could because it only made it worse. I felt my eyelids droop, and I gave up, letting the darkness overcome me as I passed out.

**

* * *

**

Great, I went from one cliffhanger to an even worse clifhanger. Reviews motivate me to stop messing around with my new Vocaloid software and get writing!

**By the way, Merry Christmas! A violent story with a cliffhanger- isn't that just what you wanted for Christmas?  
Random man: No, I wanted a violin songbook with a clip marker.  
Me: Oh. Well, you need to speak clearer next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guess what? That's right, another chapter~! I know you guys were all hanging on the edge of your seat, right? oWo So, here you go~!**

**

* * *

**

I wasn't sure how long I was out, but I eventually woke up. My head hurt like heck, and I barely was able to move. I felt like I had been run over by a bus. At that moment, I couldn't remember what had happened, or where I was. Heck, I couldn't remember my own name at that point.

"W-wha…" I mumbled, wincing from the soreness in my jaw from speaking. I weakly opened my eyes, and saw something blue rush to my side. She was a bit blurry, but I could make out her shape, and her voice rang in my ears, so echoed I could hardly hear her message.

"Careful, Eileen." Well, that's what I think she said, anyways. I looked into her eyes, trying to focus on her.

"Michaela…" Suddenly, I landed in reality so hard I almost expected to hear a _thud_. I realized what I had just called Miku and fought the embarrassment. Attempting to cover it up by pretending I didn't realize I'd called her that, I quickly spoke again.

"Miku? What are you doing here?" She gave a little smile, and looked straight at me. I was glad I wasn't hooked up to a cardiograph at that moment, as I probably would have alarmed the nurses with my pounding heart. She was so close…

"I found you in the hallway…" Well, I remembered that- remembered all too well, shuddering from the memories flooding back. "The teacher sent me with you, to make sure that you were alright. Luka… what happened?" I didn't want to tell her- she'd only get upset. She leaned on the bed, looking into my eyes as if she were a lie detector.

"N-nothing…" I shook my head, partly to get my eyes away from hers. Then, I cringed- bad idea.

"Luka, don't be silly! Of course something happened! Tell me!" I really, really didn't want to share, but it'd be silly to not tell her… I mean, I didn't just trip and nearly die.

"If I tell you… you have to _swear _not to tell _anyone_. I don't want trouble with these creeps… and neither do you." I tried not to shake at the thought of Miku being confronted by those… things.

"Okay, fine, done." It seemed that it was just a hand-wave, dismissing me, but I didn't really care. I secretly really wanted to tell her, tell _someone, _what had happened.

"Well…" I sighed, starting to speak. "Dell was creeping around me yesterday, and a teacher caught me smelling like cigarettes afterwards. So then I had no choice but to tell on him… well, he's part of this gang that calls themselves the Voyakiloids, and they are huge creeps. The leader is this girl that's called Bitter Annie, and she… got revenge." I simply motioned to my body, not needing to say any more.

She nearly shook from the message. "S-she beat you half to death because her friend got caught with drugs…" The way she said it, you'd think I had nothing to do with it and she were just doing it to take her anger out.

"Well, that makes me sound like I'm not to blame at all-"

She cut me off harshly. "You're not! Anyone would have done the same in your position!"

"Yeah, I know. But still." I sighed a bit, giving up. Sitting up, I winced as my joints protested at it. Miku grabbed my good arm, and I noticed her hands felt warm against my skin. I tried to force that idea out of my head, focusing on what she was saying to fight it.

"Still nothing. I'm keeping my promise, Luka, but I really think you should tell someone." She didn't let go, but I hadn't realized- I was still focusing on her words, and they were not very good.

"Nooo, no, no. Those guys… well, they're just a part of life here. If I turned in Annie… I'd get beaten about ten times worse." I looked down, trying not to shudder at the thought of that. She sighed and shrugged, which I could feel even if I wasn't looking at her.

"Well, whatever… if you're sure." I felt her jerk her hand away, and I felt a bit of pain in my chest at the warmth leaving. I looked up, and saw she was pointedly looking away, blush dancing on her face. It provoked a bit of blush from me as thoughts of what she might be thinking danced around in my head. I attempted to play whack-a-mole with them, wanting nothing more for these thoughts to just leave me alone.

Realizing that silence was slightly hanging in the room, I responded just to break the quiet mood. "I'm sure."

We didn't discuss it again, and instead talked about random things to pass the time. I learned a lot about her. We talked about music ("I usually just listen to whatever's on the radio, but I really like upbeat, high-pitched songs. People say that fits me a lot, too."), the dreams we had ("I think I'd like to be a singer! I'm not sure I'd make it though, but it's still a dream!"), and our Music class ("It's nice, but a bit intimidating… I don't know much about it though, as it was only my first day."). While it was a bit… odd, talking to her with me in a hospital bed and her sitting by my bedside, it was… nice.

But as all good things have to end, the nurses eventually came over and told Miku she had to leave. They informed her I'd probably be out in time for school tomorrow. "Joy," I muttered, not wanting to go back after this. But then again, it'd probably be best to go back as soon as possible- nip any possible rumors in the bud before they could grow. Not like I'd be able to- but at least I could reassure everyone I'm still quite alive.

Miku started to leave, but I grabbed her wrist on instinct. "Hey… thanks. For staying with me, you know."

She smiled, turning back towards me. "No problem."

Then, our eyes met again, and time stopped, along with my heart. I couldn't look away… maybe we really were fated… I could see in her eyes, she felt the same way. She was so close to me…

"Luka…" Her voice sounded so sweet and distant, as she drew closer…

The nurse fake-coughed, and I snapped out of whatever spell I'd been in. Miku drew away quickly, and I quickly glared at the nurse for interrupting the moment. "Miss Megurine really does need rest." _Yes, but couldn't that wait?_

"Of course. I'll just go home now." She left, and I snapped at the nurse.

"What'd you do that for? Couldn't it have waited five minutes?" I was quite upset. We were so close to resolving everything!

"Couldn't you two have done it five minutes earlier?" She retorted, and I looked away, trying my best to ignore the accidental innuendo in her words. _Why?_

"Honestly, I would have been able to _rest_ a lot better with that resolved." I folded my arms and pouted like a child. She gave up and left the room, and I simply laid back on the bed.

_We… we nearly kissed… but neither of us was in our right mind. So… does she like me? Do I like _her_? So many questions… _

_You love her, she loves you. Questions answered. _I groaned- not her again.

_Can't you leave me alone for five seconds?_ I hissed mentally.

_I left you alone for a lot longer than that, you know. But if you must know, I arranged that thing back there. _I nearly facepalmed- of course. No wonder.

I started ignoring her, and she stopped talking. Eventually, the nurse decided I was in a stable enough state to be discharged, and I went home. As usual, my mom wasn't home, but at least this time she left a note.

_Dear Luka: I visited while you were out. Hope you feel better. Sorry I can't be here. There're ingredients in the fridge for dinner. Take care. ~Mom_

I sighed a bit. Sure, she meant good, and tried her best despite being busy; but it would be nice to see her once in a while. Nevertheless, I attempted to start dinner. After a few tries at getting the food out of the fridge, I managed to do it without spilling it all over the floor- but then I nearly dropped the pan on my foot, and realized I was in no condition to be making dinner. I guess my mind was affected too, because I didn't even think about going out to eat- I just thought of the first person I could think of. And that happened to be Miku.

I wasn't sure how I got to her house, as I didn't even know her address. I guess it was some sort of instinct or something. Probably had something to do with Voice, as I decided to call her. I did get there, though, and rang the doorbell, not even sure how I was going to explain what I was doing there.

Soon enough, she showed up at the door, looking like she'd seen a ghost. Then, seeing me, she did a double take.

"… Luka?"

* * *

**w00t~! We have plot heading up~! :D Well, there was no real plot to this one- there was one in BigMouth's chapter, though. Go read it now if you haven't already. Anyways, reviews help Luka heal~! Not really, but I'd like them~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ahahahaha~! Plot- don't you love it? **

**If so, too bad, because there's not much in this one. Luckily, there is some at the end. Stay tuned, folks~!**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?" Miku asked, looking rather startled. I stared at my feet, trying to come up with an answer that didn't make me look like an idiot.

"Uh… well… I kinda was having trouble, with all this…" I gestured to the cast on my arm and the general bruises. She nodded gently, looking relieved.

"Oh, okay! I'll help you out then~!" Miku led me inside, as I continued to keep my head down in embarrassment. Luckily, she had leftovers in her fridge, so we ate that for dinner- she tried to apologize for it, but I reassured her it was welcome.

"At least you have leftovers," I mentioned. "I couldn't even get a pan on the stove." I chuckled hollowly at this, and she followed suit, smiling weakly.

After dinner, I learned she actually _does _her homework, so she wanted to work on that. But of course, not even having finished her second day at school, she needed a LOT of help. Luckily, the only class she went to that gave out homework was History. Which of course I knew hardly anything about, but it seemed Voice did.

We ended up breezing right through that, and then had nothing to do. We played cards for a bit, then she ran off and did something I wasn't sure of while I sketched.

I couldn't help myself- I just had to draw the scene that'd been pelting my mind the entire time. The one of the sorceress and the human, the ones from my dream, tied to a stake. It was one of my more dark drawings, not to mention that I realized I had been drawing humans a lot more recently. It all started yesterday.

When I thought about it, everything started yesterday. Miku's first day at school. I was confronted by Dell- which stemmed back to Miku, because he thought I was high when I was spaced out about meeting her! I started hearing voices- when they tried to tell me I loved her! I had dreams that caused me to wind up with urges to kill people- but the dreams were about her! Everything was caused by her!

Eventually, she came back, and yet again looked like she'd seen a ghost. I stood up and walked over to her, and then noticed there were tear streaks down her face. I realized there were faint ones when I had got there, too.

"Miku? What's wrong?" She stared at the floor, not answering- but her shoulders were shaking and it was obvious she was very upset. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, why are you crying?" This time she gave an answer, but not a resolving one; she simply shook her head and continued observing the wood pattern under her feet. Gently, I took my hand and tilted her chin up, so she would look at me. She averted her eyes.

"You can tell me," I smiled, trying to be comforting. "I won't tell anyone, promise. Sometimes it's best to let it out." After a second, Miku nodded, and then dropped onto the couch, still not looking at me. I felt a little bad about that, but figured it was probably for the best she didn't look me in the eye, in case Voice decided she was going to try again…

"I… after I was sent home… I didn't go home… I was upset with them… for hurting you… I lost control… I…" Her words finally seemed to collect themselves, and the next words came out as a choked sob.

"I attacked Annie. I found her, and I beat her up… just like she did to you… I-I was a monster…" She dissolved into murmurs and hiccups after that, shaking even worse. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her in a (rather awkward) attempt to calm her, and she buried her head in my shoulder, sobbing. My hands wound up tangled in her hair, as if they had a mind of their own.

"It's okay. Consider it karma coming back to bite her." She gave a muffled half-giggle-half-whimper and snuggled closer. It was a bit odd, considering I'd only known her for a day, but I felt like I'd known her for forever. It was… nice, the small moment with her; and she seemed to be happy about it too. Well, at least she was calming down. I wound up stroking her hair, and felt a little odd doing that to someone I'd hardly known at all, but I didn't stop.

"R-really?" Her voice was soft and hoarse, and she looked up at me. I nodded. "Of course."

Suddenly, I looked into her eyes, and I got the same shock as I did back at the hospital. We were so close already, it was just a few inches. I gazed into her eyes- her beautiful blue eyes. I felt a bit distant, my mind foggy.

"Have I ever told you your eyes are beautiful?" The words slipped out, a gentle whisper. I hadn't meant to say something so mushy and romantic, but it seemed I wasn't in my right mind.

Apparently, neither was she. "Not as beautiful as yours," she whispered back.

"Are you talking to someone else? Last time I checked, you're more beautiful than me by a mile." She gave a little smile, drawing closer.

"Well, I guess I might be crazy, because you're the most amazing thing I've ever seen." She brushed her lips against mine, and my heart skipped a beat. I pressed closer to her, kissing her tenderly and wrapping my arms around her.

But then she started to push me away, and I snapped back to reality. I let go, and she jumped back from me, seemingly coming back from the same trance I'd been in. I realized what I did- not only had I kissed a girl, I'd kissed the new girl that I'd hardly known for more than a day. I looked down, blush dancing on my face and tears threatening to well up. She seemed to feel just as terrified, but I swore I could have seen her lick her lips curiously. I blushed even more, if that was possible.

But suddenly, she smashed her lips against mine again.

My mind going hazy, I pressed quickly against her, and she did the same. There were no need for words, just feeling. Her lips were so soft and sweet…

Somewhere within the kiss, someone pulled into the driveway, but neither of us had noticed at that point; we were too caught up in our embrace. Then, the door opened, and a blue-haired woman who had to be Miku's mother walked in.

"Miku? Are you here? I'm ho-" She froze as she spotted us, and we both did too, but it was too late.

She'd seen us.

* * *

**Hehehe. Don't you just love cliffhangers? :D Review dears, I do love them~!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So so so SOO sorry for the late update! It's all my fault, not Big-chan's, she had hers done and was waiting on me. Blame me! Anyways, new chapter now~!**

* * *

She stared at us, horrified and disgusted. Miku quickly pulled away from me, attempting to calm the situation. "M-mom, I-"

"Her." She pointed to me, then the still slightly-open door. "Out. Now." Whenever someone spoke in word-sized sentences, it usually meant trouble- and Miku seemed to get even more worried.

"Mom, please just-"

"Now!" Seeing I'd only do more damage by staying, I gave Miku a light squeeze on the shoulder in good luck before leaving. I shut the door, but not completely- it made a click sound to show it'd been shut, but I didn't latch it, as I wanted to keep listening just in case.

"What the hell?" Her mother seemed very upset, and I could see why.

"M-mom, I don't know!" I didn't know, either. "I-It just… It just happened." I could already sense the tears welling up- gosh, Miku cried a lot.

A creak of the couch as her mother sat down. "Miku. I've been working. Working constantly. For you. You repay me like this?" Ah, the classic "I've done so much for you and never asked for anything in return" parent phrase. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset that my own mom didn't- couldn't- use that line.

Miku muttered something bitterly under her breath.

By the sound of it, it wasn't nice. "_What?_"

Miku sniffed loudly. "Nothing. I just said I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Slut!" Anger rose inside me at those words, but that was quickly replaced by a moment of fear as I heard a loud _smack _sound. Fearing the worst, I ran for the window, and sure enough, I saw Miku sitting there and holding her check, bearing an angry red handprint on her face. She'd just been slapped by her own mother... This... This was horrifying, especially since I knew I couldn't do anything about it...

"M-mom?" Luckily, I could still hear them from my seat in the bushes next to their window. Man, I felt like such a creep, hiding in someone's bushes and spying, but it was important I stayed there in case something horrid should happen.

"How dare you! After all I've done! It's immoral! Unnatural!" Oh dear, I bet we've got a homophobe on our hands… "How dare you kiss that little whore!" Ouch.

"Luka is not a whore!" _Miku, I know it's instinctive, but please, don't stick up for me, you'll only make things worse! _I mentally pleaded, hoping somehow she'd get the message.

"She's a girl! You're a girl! You barely know each other!" I believe those facts have been established already, Mrs. Hatsune.

"B-but… I love her!" I froze at that moment, shocked. Her mother also froze, unmoving and looming over Miku. _Miku, please! You're only going to get yourself in more trouble! Please, blame me! Say I forced myself on you, say you didn't want anything to do with me, say anything besides those three words!_

"What?" Her mom's voice was cold and menacing.

"I-I… I…"

"Say. It. Again."

Miku sniffed and looked up. "I love her, mom."

Her mother advanced on her, looking rage-stricken. She stood in front of Miku, shaking. "Get out of my house."

Miku looked up, horrified. "Mom, please-"

"_I said get out right now!_"

She literally threw Miku out, pushing her sobbing daughter towards the door in a way only a complete monster would be able to do. "Horrible! Ungrateful child! After all I've done for you! How dare you!" She threw Miku out of the house and locked the door, and I ducked into the bushes- I definitely didn't want to be caught hanging around their house after what happened.

Miku simply stared at the door for a bit before spotting a car coming down the street, and ran. I would have ran after her, but said car drove into the driveway at that point. As I was getting up, a green-haired man stepped out of the car, and he ran over to me as soon as he spotted me.

"Who are you and what were you doing in my bushes?" _Miku's father._ I quickly attempted to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, I had just been looking around the neighborhood for some work, and the lovely lady that lives here hired me to trim the bushes! I was just getting a closer look." I brushed the leaves out of my hair.

"Nice try," he snarled. "I had those trimmed three days ago. Were you stalking my family? Or waiting for them to leave so you could rob the place?"

"N-no sir! Okay, you caught me. I was dared by my friends to look in here and see what you guys' living room looks like, it's a common dare whenever a new person moves here." I could tell he wasn't impressed, and that I needed to get out of here quick.

"See, that's them now!" I pointed across the street, and he looked quickly- taking my opportunity, I dashed off. He called "get back here, juvenile!" after me, but luckily for me didn't pursue, for I had a feeling if he did he'd win.

I ran… and ran… and ran… I looked left and right, calling for her, hoping I'd be able to find her before some neighborhood thugs did (there was a reason I carried pepper spray with me, I certainly didn't do it for the detentions I got when it fell out of my bag and they recognized me as having a weapon on school property). "Miku? Miku! _Miku!_"

My mind flew back to what Miku'd said. Even when she knew it'd dig her deeper into this mess, she still said it. _"I love her, mom." _It was so sweet, but did she mean it? She couldn't, could she? I mean, she probably just said it on instinct because that's what you'd usually think about someone you just kissed.

_No, she loves you, truly and eternally. Just like how you love her._

"Leave me alone!" I hissed out loud, ignoring the looks I got from random passerby on the street.

_It's true. She's the one. You are fated to be together, and fated to be rejected… unless you take certain steps. Eliminate the cause. Then you can be together._

Okay, this voice can bug me all day, but when it tries to tell me to commit murder, that's when I draw the line. _I'm not going to kill Miku's mother, even if she _is _a monster._

It responded quick. _Oh, no no no. Not her. The ones that are going to cause the most trouble. Those yellow-headed twins. Your history teacher. Kaito. Gakupo._

_What are you _TALKING _about? _I mentally hissed at it. _The teacher's not going to do any harm, the twins may be annoying but they're not evil, Kaito's too sweet to do anything like that, and Gakupo… well, he's Gakupo. If anyone were to shoot at me, he'd be on the receiving end of the bullet, not manning the gun._

The voice chuckled darkly. _That's what you think. _

_That's what I KNOW! I've known him for most my life! _I protested.

_Oh, yes, but you saw- Miku's known her mom for her entire life, and did she see this one coming?_

Before I could drive myself any more mad with this, I spotted Miku curled up in a corner on a street, and I desperately hope she got there on her own as I run over. "Miku? Are you alright?" She looked up at me, tears filling her eyes; and I crouched down next to her, trying my best to ignore the painful protesting my legs were giving.

"Luka? What are you doing here?" She shook a bit, and I couldn't help but feel really, _really _worried something more than what happened back there had happened to her. All the memories of what _had _really happened flew back, however, and I couldn't help but worry anyways, not to mention I wasn't sure if my presence was welcome after what I had gotten her into. Regardless, I spoke.

"I was outside your house," I spoke quietly; "I heard everything." I saw the tears running down her face. "Miku…" Reaching out to brush her tears away seemed fruitless, as she quickly replaced them; I realized that my touch might have to do with it. After all, after what happened, who _would _want me to so much as touch them, when my touch was what brought about the end of all they ever knew?

"I'm so sorry." Miku hid her face in her hands, losing it- I slowly reached out and gave her a small hug, afraid I'd only upset her more. However, she quickly returned the gesture, albeit much tighter a grip; I adjusted my grip as well, her head buried in my shoulder as she cried.

"I-I just… h-h-have nowhere to g-go!" Was that what she was really worried about? "I c-can't bel-l-lieve that m-mom would… would… oh!" Her words dissolved, becoming nothing more than hiccupping babbling as she sobbed; I gently ran a hand through her hair (what was it with me and her hair?) and whispered gently, rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay. You can stay with me." I was promising without thinking, but I knew I would have offered anyways. "Mom probably won't be home, and if she is, then I'll just tell her you need a place to stay. It will be alright. I promise, okay?"She looked up again, nodding slightly; I brushed some more tears off her cheeks.

"R-really?" I nodded vigorously; of course I did, why else would I offer? "T-thank you," she nodded back.

"Of course." Now that that had been settled, I felt some of my doubts about how she truly felt slip in again. "Hey, Miku?" She tilted her head curiously. "Uhm…" I blushed deeply, drawing as close as I dared incase her answer was no. "What happened earlier… Did you mean it?"

She didn't move. "I…" My heart nearly beat out of my chest in anticipation and slight fear it wasn't what I hoped. "Yes. I did."

I felt a bit of warmth in my chest- from innocent warm feelings or sexual tension, I wasn't sure. Bridging the few inches that were separating us, I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

I remember it all vividly: entwining with her in a passionate embrace, pressing up against her, feeling her fluttering heartbeat beat against mine, sharing the warmth and space and everything, the entire world disappearing and leaving just her, her hands lacing their way into my hair, me holding her face gently against mine, there being no noise besides our gasps for breath…

That is, until she showed up.

"Oh. My. God." I broke the kiss and glanced up, and felt my blood run cold as I returned the stare from a certain green-haired girl who had already caused enough damage today. She must live here, and only happened to take out the trash at a convenient-for-her time to find us here.

"Gumi…" I only muttered under my breath, staring at her as she stood rooted to the spot, shocked.

As if today hadn't already gone bad enough.

* * *

**Wee-hoo, cliffhangers! Like I said, blame me, not Big-chan, for the late chapter. It's all my fault, she had her half finished right after we published the last chapter and I was being a lazy bum (as per usual). Motivate me to do better by clicking that little button down there that says 'review'!**


	8. Chapter 7

I know, I know, it took forever... feel free to slap me, punch me, kick me, whatever you wish to inflict on me for holding this up. However, I ask you to please refrain from killing me, as I will be completely unable to write at that point. Thank you for the understanding.

Well, long chapter is long... read plz.

* * *

"Gumi." I approached her slowly. "This never happened, okay?"

She shook her head wildly, bright green hair flying. "Oh, no. It happened, alright. I just saw it."

Anger rose inside me, and I pushed her up against the brick wall menacingly. She squeaked. "Listen, Megpoid." I spoke slowly and quietly, but each word was firm. "This. Never. Happened. You never saw this. We never were here. You got it?" She didn't say anything, and I shook her shoulders a bit. "You got it?"

"Y-yes!" She squeaked, and I let her go. She quickly bolted off for the door to her apartment, and I turned to Miku. "Let's go."

The walk home was silent and a bit awkward. I kept glancing about to make sure no creepy men were following us, and Miku was shaking. Not until we got to my house and inside did I make any sort of sound.

I threw myself headfirst into the couch with a groan. "Just great. Just fracking great. School was going to be bad enough without _that_." Miku approached me nervously, and I turned to her.

"Wait… she can't be that bad, right? And she said she wouldn't tell." I sighed- Miku, being the new girl, wouldn't know how bad Gumi could get.

"While I was out, how many ridiculous things were you asked?" Miku thought for a second.

"Well, some person asked if I could really see your ribs poking out." She cringed.

"There you go, then." Sighing again, I buried my head farther into the pillow. I stayed that way for a second, before feeling something in my hair. Turning my head but not really bothering to pull myself up, I saw Miku looking indecisive as if trying to decide whether or not to pull her hand back. I gave her a look that said clearly 'what words of wisdom do you have this time?', and an embarrassed look crossed her face.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad… and whatever it is, we can get through it." I dwelled a bit on those thoughts. I mean, what more could she add to finding us kissing in an alley? And knowing is half the battle, supposedly. Plus, after seeing I'm completely alive, Gumi's lies about me before will diminish her reputation- not for long, but long enough to make everyone stop and think before immediately buying her words.

"…I guess you're right. Well then, we should make preparations for tomorrow, huh?" She looked at me funny, and I returned the gesture. Seriously? I mean, despite all that happened today, we still had school the next day.

"Okay, so you can have my bedroom," I said. She attempted to speak up, but I cut her off- "I'll just take my mom's bedroom for tonight- she's not home, and this way if she comes home at 2 AM, she'll wake me, not you." Miku again looked like she was going to protest, and I inwardly groaned at her stubbornness. "Look, I thought it would be better than the couch, but if you prefer that, then-"

"N-n-no!" Miku stuttered, blushing. "I mean, I just don't want to be a bur-"

"If you were going to be a burden, why would I have taken you in? If I offered, I can handle it." She looked unsure, but I gave her a half-reassuring smile and she nodded.

"Thanks…"

"No prob." Realizing Miku didn't have any clothes from her house, and thus no pajamas, I walked off to my bedroom, Miku trailing behind me like a puppy dog.

Stepping over mounds of discarded, worn clothes and scattered unfinished drawings, I realized how bad of a mess my room was. Trying to hide my blush as I tossed a pair of underwear at my nearly unused laundry basket, I headed for my drawer, looking through my clothes. Curse me and my habit of making crafts with my old, outgrown clothing.

Grabbing one of my random pajama sets that I never wore, I nearly tossed it at Miku before getting back to my senses and walking over to her instead. She took them timidly, and I smiled at her encouragingly. "Sorry if they don't exactly fit, they're all I really have at this point…" Miku shook her head. "No, no, it's fine!"

She slipped off to change, and I went to go take a shower (thank goodness my cast was waterproof). Miku walked in on me halfway through, which was awkward for the both of us.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be in here! I didn't even know you took night showers!" I shut off the water.

"I told you, it's fine." No, actually, it wasn't, but it's not like it was her fault or anything. "You can't see me anyways." I reached an arm out for my towel, and she squeaked and ran. I shook my head a little at this- she really was easily embarrassed.

It's a good thing I had the towel wrapped tightly around me, because the second I entered my room Miku squeaked again and buried her face in my pillow, face as red as Akaito (Kaito's college-age brother)'s hair. Blushing as well, I dug out a random set of underwear and unworn pajamas, taking off to the bathroom and this time locking the door so there'd be no embarrassing interruptions this time.

When I came out, she walked up to me, yawning just a bit; in my too-big-for-her clothes on her, so that the sleeves hung over her hands in a really cute way, and her rubbing her eyes all tiredly, she looked ridiculously adorable. I couldn't suppress the grin inching up my face. "Yes?"

"Uh… who's toothbrush should I use?" Oh, right. Ducking back into the bathroom, this time with her following me, I opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out one of those cheap plastic ones that you got at the dentist whether you wanted one or not. It was even still in its wrapper.

"This'll work, right?" She nodded, and we both quickly finished that, then brushed our hair, which considering the amount we both had took a ridiculous amount of time. I finished before her, and wound up brushing out the rest of her hair. She seemed to like it, smiling and almost reminding me of a cat being petted. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised to hear her start to purr.

Afterwards, we both decided it was definitely time to go to sleep, especially considering all that happened today. Once again looking absurdly cute, Miku curled up under my covers, looking up at me.

"Uh… Luka… I'm not sure how to say this… eto… thanks. For everything you've done." I gave her a warm grin.

"Anytime." I crouched down next to her, my face starting to heat a little as I leaned in to kiss her forehead- though I couldn't see it in the dark, I could tell Miku was blushing ferociously by how her forehead heated up the second I made contact. "Good night."

xXxXxXxXx

I was in the same setting as last night: the old cabin in the woods. Except this time was different. I wasn't being controlled like a puppet- no, I could control my own motion; just I felt like an actor in a play, in that you could simply throw the script out the window and storm off-stage anytime you wanted, but it didn't seem right. I wasn't even Eileen this time- I was Luka. I seemed to be in present time, too- the cabin was old and dusty, as if no one had been there for a long time, and the walls were just beginning to rot, but otherwise it was in a pretty good condition.

I heard footsteps, and I quickly flung the door open. "Miku."

A certain blue something- or rather, someone- catapulted into my arms. "Luka! I missed you." She cuddled up to me warmly.

"Me too." I looked down at her, and she looked so… amazing. "Wow, I didn't even think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

She giggled. "I'm still not quite as good as you, though."

"Weren't you ever taught it's not good to lie?" I laughed with her. She grinned, pulling closer.

"Oh yes, but you see, I'm not. You are truly the most amazing thing I've seen." With those sweet words, she pulled in and pressed her lips against mine. I quickly responded, pulling her up against me as we embraced sweetly.

But every good thing must end sometime.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and I spotted none other than- get this- the history teacher.

"S-sensei…" Miku whimpered. He shook his head disapprovingly, making a _tut-tut_sound as he did so.

"Girls… if only you'd paid attention in class, you would have realized that homosexuality is illegal here."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Since when?"

"Since now."

A bunch of boys that I recognized as the chess club ran in, and pulled Miku away from me- I tried to fight them and get back to her, but they managed to tie me up. Miku started to break down as per usual.

"No! Please! Let me go! Luka! God, help!"

Hiyama-sensei chuckled darkly. "Silly girl, you think He'd help you after what you did?"

We were thrown in jail, and I wound up next to some criminal. He stared at me.

"What're you in for?"

"Loving," I sighed.

"That's tough."

I don't know how long I was there, but by the time I was led out for trial, it was daylight again. Miku was there, too, and I could tell she'd been crying.

I just hoped she couldn't do the same in reverse.

They tied us up, just like they did in my dream. Gakupo stood on a platform in front of us, but he had our back to us. He faced what I recognized as most of the student body. Kaito shot a disgusted look our way before slamming a plastic hammer down on the table.

"They deserve to be punished, don't you think?"

Everyone cheered at this. Then, I spied the blonde twins from our music class as they both spoke in tandem.

"They went against nature, they're dirty. Make them go away!"

Gakupo said one last thing to the crowd- "they shall forever burn"- before turning to me, disappointment plastered on his face.

"I thought you were better than this."

They lit the fire, and I started to see red. How dare they do this! We never did anything! My mind didn't even comprehend that none of them would do this- it was too blocked up by fury.

Miku was crying and clutching my hand, and I squeezed her hand in comfort. The flames started to lick at us, and the pain was horrible- so painful and paralyzing you couldn't even scream because every muscle of your body was locked up. And then my vision started to go black...

xXxXxXxXx

I bolted up in bed, covered in goosebumps and a cold sweat- and I hadn't noticed at that point, but there were tears on my face as well. The dark seemed like it held much more dangers than it used to- and I never was the type to be afraid of the dark. I rolled over, but because I had misjudged my position due to not having yet realized I was in my mom's bed, I fell out of the bed. Muttering crude words under my breath, I climbed back into it.

After a few minutes of shaking alone in the dark, the door opened, and I nearly jumped out of my skin before realizing who it was.

"Miku?" I squinted into the darkness. "What're you doing up?"

Miku stared at her feet. "I had a nightmare."

That made two of us. I was tempted to go 'I thought you were 16', but knowing Miku I was sure that would be exactly opposite of what the situation called for. "It was just a dream, it's nothing to worry about."

"I know, but..." She never finished the sentence, instead moving timidly towards the bed. I nodded, and she sat next to me, shaking. I gently wrapped my arms around her, rocking her back and forth.

"Uh..." I'd never been good with comforting people, so I was just trying to imitate what little I knew. "You... wanna share what it was about?" She was still for a second, saying nothing.

"...no," she said after a bit. "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She sounded a bit hesitant. "I won't make fun of you or anything, if you're worried about that."

"U-uh... no, I'm fine. Really." I doubted it, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped the subject.

She cuddled up to me, and I simply kept my arms wrapped around her. It was silent, and eventually, she fell asleep. Lulled to slumber by Miku's soft, even breaths, I eventually fell unconscious too.

xXxXxXxXx

It was certainly startling to me to wake up in my mom's bed with my arms wrapped around Miku the next morning. I nearly jumped out of my skin, and had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

_Chill out, nothing happened. I promise._

Voice was back, but when the memory of last night came back, I realized she was right. _Hey, maybe you're not all that bad._

_Of course not,_ she replied. _I only want the best for us._

_Wait, us? What do you mean, us?_

_We're the same person, so basically what's best for you is best for me._I could detect flaws in her logic, but I didn't feel like arguing with the voice in my head, so I instead gently shook Miku to wake her up.

"Hey, Miku." She started to stir. "Morning ti-"

"AAAAAAH!" She grabbed a corner of the bedsheets and pulled away from me, wrapping herself with the blanket. "What are you doing? Where am I? What-" she stopped, everything starting to come back to memory.

"You're okay, right?" I couldn't help but ask. After all she'd been through there was an actual chance she wasn't.

"...Yeah. I'm fine. Hey, do you hear music?" I strained my ears, and sure enough, there was the unmistakable ring of "Pigeon" in the next room.

"My alarm clo- HOLY-" Crapcrapcrapcrap! I dashed for my room, cursing my mom's room's lack of clocks.

I'm not sure how, maybe my biological clock or something, but it was only five minutes after the time I set my alarm to.

Which meant I was killed on time.

I grabbed my uniform and started throwing it on haphazardly before realizing Miku would need a uniform as well. With my shirt half-on and skirt caught around one of my legs, I stumbled into my mom's room again, tossing a uniform at Miku before promptly pulling the rest of my uniform on.  
Miku was staring at me, face pinker than my hair. "W-wha- why couldn't you have dressed somewhere else?" she stammered, staring and yet trying to look away.

"Because we're going to be late if we stay here for five minutes! Get your uniform on, we have to go!"

She seemed to think I was exaggerating, but when she saw the clock, she jumped.

"Luka! Why do you set your clock this late?"

"I hate mornings!"

"That's not a good reason!"  
"Too bad, it's my reason!"

We barely made it out the door on time, and Miku had to be literally pulled along. There was no breakfast, I just grabbed a banana and a granola bar to eat on the way, as well as a hairbrush (because both of us looked plain awful). Luckily, this time we managed to make it to the train.

Miku half-sat-half-laid on the seat, face flushed and out of breath from the mad dash. I was hardly affected at all by the run since I did that daily, but seeing Miku like that was... well... let's just say my face was as red as hers.

I brushed my hair quick, just a quick top layer fix so I'd look presentable (I could get the bottom at night when I had more time), then got to work on Miku's hair. I had to admit, she looked... really pretty with her hair down. Not the usual cute, peppy girl, but truly beautiful.

_Alright, Voice, go away now._I could recognize those thoughts immediately.

_Aw, come on. You know Micha- er, Miku- looks beautiful._

_I never said she didn't, but you keep planting thoughts in my brain._

_Just keeping an eye on you._

_How-_I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by a loud rumbling noise. I glanced down at Miku, who quietly held her stomach, said 'sorry' and looked away embarrassed. _Oh, yeah, she hasn't had breakfast._ I was used to going without breakfast half the time (due to my 'normal' morning schedule), but Miku probably was used to three square meals a day.

I felt a little guilt at not being able to provide her with the things she used to have.

"Here, have this." I pulled the banana out of my bag and, after peeling back the top to make sure it hadn't been completely crushed in my backpack, handed it to her. She looked curiously at me.

"A-are you sure? This isn't, like, your lunch or anything, is it?"

"I eat the cafeteria food. Go ahead, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to have it." She blushed and sat indecisively for a second; then she timidly took the fruit from me.  
"Thanks," she mumbled. _What was she thanking me for? I just gave her breakfast, like anyone would if they were caring for her._

I simply shrugged in response.

Finally, we pulled into the stop. Luckily, even though my clock was late, we were in time for school. Miku spotted a certain pair of blondes and quickly said 'see you later' before dashing off, leaving me on my own.

Unfortunately, the solitude didn't last long.

A giant, flying purple thing nearly knocked me over. "Lukaaaaaaaaa~! You're okay!" Said thing crushed me in a huge hug and nuzzled its face against my good arm.

"If you keep doing that, not for long." I pushed Sir Gakuderp off of me.

"What happened? I heard you went to the hospital. Are you okay? You're not going to die on me, are you? I hope not! What- thing- hurt you? I'll vanquish it!"

For some reason, his antics were irritating me even more today. "NO vanquishing ANYTHING. Got it?"

Gakupo put on a hurt face in response. "Geez, someone's touchy today."

"I didn't get enough sleep." That wasn't completely false, but it barely touched on the issue. The warning bell (as in get to class before the teacher notices you're gone) rang, and I quickly dashed off, thanking the bell for saving me from the violet-haired monstrosity that insisted on following me like a lost puppy.

The day was not very spectacular- well, other than every other person exclaiming "You're okay!". All the teachers asked me if I was okay to write and offered to give me a copy of the notes, and the science teacher even offered to waive me from the quiz that day.

In history, the same thing happened, but I insisted (much to my surprise) that I didn't need them. We went back to the lesson we'd been doing before, on the witch burnings. I found myself paying attention for once (wow, something was really wrong there).

"Occasionally, those that weren't suspected to be witches by their criteria were burned along with the witches. Usually it was for something along the lines of helping the witch escape capture or something along those lines, but there were other reasons. One woman was burned for being romantically involved with a witch."

_Michaela!_I nearly jumped as Voice shouted- well, thought-shouted- in my ear (er, mind).

"That's harsh!"a girl cried out in the back. "You should be able to love who you want!"

"Wait... a witch is a woman!" a guy burst out, and most of the room started laughing.

"T-that makes more sense now!" The girl from before was positively squealing in laughter.

"Settle down, now!" Hiyama-sensei called uselessly, his voice drowned out. He wasn't even trying.

I stood up suddenly, my blood boiling. "Shut up."

The laughter continued uninhibited.

"SHUT UP!"

All movement stopped, and people immediately looked at me. I stared into each and every one of their faces, and instead of what I would usually feel (an overwhelming wave of embarrassment and fear) a rush of anger crashed over me.

"All of you. You don't know a thing. Just... just shut up." I sunk into my seat, staring at the floor; anything to remove the images of those ugly, hate-filled faces.

"Megurine..." Hiyama-sensei walked up to my desk and put a hand on my shoulder. I had a sudden extreme urge to punch him in the face for just existing, and had to grip my seat to keep from doing just that.

"Don't yell in my class, and don't say 'shut up', say something nicer instead." His words were cold and emotionless, and I suddenly lost control.

I stood up shakily, looked straight at him, and smacked him right across the face.

A shudder ripped through my body, and I suddenly regained both control of my body and my sanity. I glanced up again, and saw Hiyama-sensei holding his face, a look of utter shock plastered on his features.

_Oh eggplant._

_

* * *

_

Well, I'm alive! You miss me~? Just kidding, I know you did.

Hopefully I'll be able to update more often, but no promises. ./. Sorry guys, busy Hannah is busy, and crazy life is crazy. Reviews let me know you don't want to murder me for holding back the chapters.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Yet another chapter of the original BigMouth Two-sided Collab Fic, fresh out of the word processor!

I am now determined to finish this story by the end of the summer. You hear that, brain? In fact, I hope I might just push myself to finish it in the next week, so expect a lot of chapters. If it were my story only, I'd push it out all today, but I'm not going to demand that on Big-chan's half. Anyways, just giving you the update. Once I've finished this story, I probably won't write much more Vocaloid fanfic... maybe. Just a heads-up.

...I'll shut up now and let you read, m'kay?

* * *

"Principal's office. Now." I didn't need to be told twice, taking off. But when I came to a realization, I fell against the lockers, wincing at some bruises coming back from the last time I did that.

_You did that, didn't you? _Voice didn't even need to answer me, because I knew what she'd say.

_Yes, but it was only because-_

_ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES! _I nearly had a panic attack right then. If the voice in my head could will me to hit a teacher, then who knew what else it could do? What if it got fed up with waiting for me to make a move, and started forcing me to...

to kill?

"Get out of my head!" I hissed, not really caring that I was talking to a voice in my head. If the voice could take over my actions, then it was definitely real enough to talk to.

A teacher walked past, giving me an odd look, and I realized I was supposed to be headed to the principal's office. Taking a moment to compose myself, I reminded myself that being called there was nothing new, and started walking.

Once I entered, a familiar voice (luckily _this _one wasn't in my head) called out. "Luka? What are you doing here?" Looking up, I found myself staring right back at Miku.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, taking a seat next to her. In all honesty, I was truly curious. It was no big thing for me to be here, but for Miku to still be on her first week of school and in the principal's office was not a good sign.

"I-I..." Before she could even gather her words, the principal walked in.

"Miss Megurine. Miss Hatsune. Why are you two here?" He sounded less questioning and more exasperated, like 'looks like Megurine has already made a new troublemaker'. I was about to protest that I hadn't done anything wrong, before the secretary piped up and reminded me that I did.

"Miss Hatsune assaulted a student in her Lit. class, ad Miss Megurine assaulted her history teacher." Miku seemed a bit nervous at that wording, reminding me that she tended to be a 'good girl' who'd never even hurt a fly. But then I started to think about who she could have hit in her Literary class. I didn't know many sophomores, but I knew a junior taking sophmore classes...

Kaito!

"You two... explain yourselves!" How could I explain that a voice in my head made me do it without them taking me to a madhouse? Miku glanced up, then changed her mind and looked down again.

"A-Ah... sir, could I speak to you in private, for just a moment?" She glanced over at me. "Luka should come, too." He seemed suprised for a moment, but then nodded.

"Of course." He led us into his office_. Well, let's see what Miku has planned._

"W-Well... you see, sir, my mother and I... w-we had a fight." I could hear Miku breaking down again... wow, could that girl cry. "She threw me out of the h-house, and I h-had nowhere to g-go." Hearing Miku's voice break in tears, I took her hand on instinct, trying to help steady her or something. "Luka... she took me in. I didn't mean to hit Kaito," _so my guess was correct, _"but the stress and everything... I think that's what made me do it. And the stress of it probably made Luka hit Hiyama-sensei, right?"

I was suprised at how rationally she was able to think of that, but quickly agreed to that. It was better than the truth. "Uh... yeah. We're both really sorry, really. It was just a... a really long night. What with all of this," I motioned to my injuries, glad they could be an excuse, "and all of Miku's problems, I just... I acted without thinking."

He looked confused, and Miku was sniffling. "Well... that certainly is, ah..." The bell rang then, signaling our lunch period. "Since this is so unlike both of you, I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Go to lunch, okay?" At that moment I was extremely thankful for being with Miku, because had it just been me who had hit Hiyama-sensei there was no way I would have gotten away with it.

"Thank you, sir." We left then. Miku started to wipe the tears from her eyes, and I turned to her.

"Quick thinking there."

She shrugged. "Honesty is the best policy." Well, it was honest for her, at least.

When I got my lunch, I made sure to get twice as much as I usually did. The cashier gave me an odd look, but didn't say anything. Then I searched the cafeteria for Miku, and sat down beside her. The evil blondes- _no, they're normal twins, _I reminded myself- were sitting with her. I just ignored them for the time being.

"I bought you lunch." It was a bit awkward sitting by the twins, but I endured it. Miku took some of the food and started picking at it.

"Thanks." I couldn't help watch her, even though she wasn't doing anything particularly interesting. She was just so...

_Beautiful? Lovely? Amazing?_

_Go away, Voice. I've had enough of you for today._

"I'm happy you're sitting here, Luka," piped up the girl twin, Rin. "There's something you two should know." It was odd how serious her voice was.

Keeping up the Kagamine tradition of taking turns when speaking, Len took the next line. "Gumi's been spreading rumors about you two." Of course. I'd have to get back at he- _oh no you don't, Voice, one person is enough. _"Not many people believe them, since she lied about Luka and all, but we still think you should know..."

"It's a lie!" Miku blurted suddenly. "We weren't in that alleyway, I swear!" Miku! You just proved that we were, thanks! She looked a bit sick, though, so I couldn't feel too fed up with her.

_That and because you couldn't be mad at the one you love. _

"...We didn't say anything about an alleyway." See, Miku? Look what you did...

"A-Ah..." She seemed to realize it too, blushing badly. I couldn't help think of the dream I had last night, suddenly scared at what the twins' reactions would be.

"Miku..." Luckily, the real Rin was nothing like Dream Rin, and she looked concerned rather than disgusted. The the bell rang and we all got up to leave. Miku ran to the bathroom, but I just kept walking with the twins.

"You know, she probably heard the rumors already and that's why she said the thing about the alleyway." I tried my best to cover. Rin nodded, but she didn't look to convinced, then she whispered something to Len and they took off to the bathroom.

Once I got to the classroom, some whispers broke out. Gakupo and Kaito rushed up and pulled me over by the arm.

I was terrified when I started thinking of how much I'd like to just break those arms that were touching mine.

Gakupo spoke first. "I heard you went to the principal's office for hitting a teacher. What'd he do?"

Then it was Kaito's turn. "Well, that Hatsune girl that you're always hanging out with hit me! Why'd she do that?"

I hissed at both of them. "Go away!" Then, feeling the need to explain myself, I simply grumbled, "I'm not in a good mood." Luckily, they knew what happened when I wasn't in a good mood, so they scurried away.

Just then, Miku, Rin and Len walked in. I saw Kaito take one look and turn around, and I cringed a bit. It was only a little bit of waiting before Sakine-sensei walked in.

"Morning, class." She took her usual seat. "Your assignment for the next week is to write an original song." Oh, fun. This was going to be great.

Rin piped up. "Can w-"

"Yes, Kagamine, you can have partners. Groups of two only though." Rin immediately grabbed her twin, as always.

"Kamui! Groups of two only!" I saw Gakupo looking indesisive. What about? He didn't thi- Oh no, he did.

Luckily for both of our health, Kaito kept him from getting over here. So now I should pick a partner, right? Usually I was the odd one out because of an odd number of students, but now that there was an even number...

I went up to Miku. "Uh... I guess this makes us partners? If you want to be, I mean."

"Yeah, that would be great!" She gave me a smile, which I returned.

We worked for the rest of the class, trying to come up with lyrics. Maybe we should've started with a melody... or a basic idea of what kind of song we'd write. But no, we started with lyrics... and ended with it, since neither of us could come up with anything, it seemed.

The rest of the day ran by as if it were trying to escape a monster. Soon I caught up with Miku, and the two of us started to walk home...

And then, of course, one of them had to stop us.

"Oi! You two, hold up a sec!" I recognized that voice without turning around, but I turned around anyways. Sure enough, it wasn't just him, but a bunch of the others, too.

"What do you want, Tekuno?" I glared daggers at him. The last thing I wanted was more trouble with the Voyakiloids.

"Chill, girl. I just wanna talk. Healing up nicely, I see?" As they laughed, I suddenly had a thought that maybe they might try to finish the job... _No, _I told myself, _stand strong and they'll leave you alone._

"Well, we don't want to talk to you, okay?" I grabbed Miku's arm to try and lead her away. "Leave us alone." Then, we bumped into Deruko.

Frick.

"Hold up there. You got my brother thrown into jail; the least you could do is answer our questions." I gave an internal shiver at Deruko's evil glare. The pair of them were almost as close as the other set of twins I knew.

"So, I hear it's true that you two are dating now?" Of _course_ that's what they wanted to taunt us about. "No wonder you always turned my cousin down." Only Tekuno would make those simple jokes when taunting someone.

"You know that's totally gross, right?" Neru hissed. "I mean, seriously. Is it true? Because that's just messed up."

"Leave us alone!" They had already formed a circle around us, and me and Miku were in the center, back to back. It felt almost like those times in the dream when we were on trial...

"Not yet." Tekuno smirked. "Why don't you tell us, new girl? Why-"

"Hey!" I think I'd never been so relieved to hear a teacher's voice before. Some students started to move away. "I'm going to close my eyes and count to five," she warned. "Anyone still here is going to get a detention. One... two... eighty-six..." We all scattered.

"That was close!" Miku glanced over her shoulder, as if checking to make sure they weren't still following us. I could still feel my heart pounding from that situation, and the last thing I needed was for them to show up again.

"Hey... let's go home, okay?"

"Okay, but we should stop at my house, first." I gave her a look that clearly said 'are you crazy?' "Mom won't be home until late, and I should get some clothes or something." Ah. True. I nodded.

As Miku had correctly predicted, her house was silent. Miku ran in and grabbed a suitcase. "I don't know exactly how long I'm going to stay with you. I mean, my parents are going on a business trip next week, so the house should be empty then..." She couldn't be implying she'd come back here and be alone, right?

"Stay as long as you need to," I replied reflexively. "Don't worry about it." She started to pack.

I guess I must've been really tired, because I fell asleep on her couch.

Then, I was in... nowhere. Everything was black. I was sort of floating, but I felt my feet on firm ground. And then _she _appeared in front of me.

Michaela.

"Eileen," she cooed, reaching her arms out and smiling at me. I started to move closer, but without moving my feet.

"Mic-ah..." I was suddenly jolted awake by the other blue-haired girl. "Miku. S-sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I feel your pain."

We started to head back to my house. "So, are your parents going to be home at all?" I simply shrugged, not really minding what happened regarding my parents.

"Mom rarely comes home, she's really busy. Dad's out of the picture."

"Oh. I'm sorry." As I expected, she showed sympathy, not that I cared if he wasn't there. In fact, if he was the type to run off and leave my mom with her baby to take care of, I'm glad he wasn't an influence.

"Don't worry about it," I assured her.

It was silent until we got back. Miku sat down on the couch, holding her head like she had a bad headache. "What is wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" I gave her a surprised look. She seemed fine on the walk home...

"Ever since I moved here, I've been... weird. Different, you know?" _Funny, I've been different since you moved here too. _I sat down next to her, and suddenly had a thought. If it really _was _all because of her like I thought... maybe she was going through the same thing?

"In what way?" I decided to press, now very curious.

"It started out with these dreams, you know? I couldn't remember them, not at first, but now they're haunting me. And then there was that thing with Kaito, and there's this v-" She cut herself off, and I felt all the color drain from my face.

That was _exactly _like how it was with me.

"This voice in your head?" She looked up, surprised. "Telling you to k...telling you to do things that seem crazy?"

"Yeah!" She nodded. "How did you know?"

This was going to take a lot of explaining... I sighed. "We need to talk."

* * *

So how did you like the newest chapter? Review and I'll start writing the next one~! 8D


	10. Chapter 9

**This is a relatively-fast update for us! 8D I think we'll be done soon, so hold out just a little longer, the story's almost over~!**

* * *

"Y-you mean...?" Miku was pale and shivering slightly, and I couldn't blame her. In fact, I was in about the same condition.

"I know it sounds far fetched... but I think we picked up the curse." My head hurt from all the confusion.

"It does sound farfetched," she agreed, "but there's really no other explanation. I mean, we're both hearing these strange voices, calling each other's names… We can't just make that up, right?"

"Right." I fell forward in irritation. "I can't freaking believe this." Suddenly, there was an extremely bad pounding in my head, and I felt dizzy. I grabbed at my head as if it was going to make it stop.

"Luka? What's wrong? Luka?" That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

xXxXx

I was in Nowhere again, and everything was black. Then, I saw Eileen in front of me. She was looking away from me.

"HEY! You!" I started to run towards her, but no matter how much I ran she was always the same distance away. Then she held up her hand.

_Wait. _It didn't seem like her speaking, since the voice was coming from everywhere. _Your friend will be here soon._

Sure enough, Miku was suddenly next to me, looking just as confused. "Luka? W-what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out."

As I said that, Michaela appeared next to Eileen, and the two started walking towards us. I backed away a bit, but just as before, it appeared only they were actually moving in the relative space.

Once they were in a comfortable position to be talking to us, they stopped. "Well, well, well," Eileen said, clapping mockingly. "You figured it out, and so very soon too. Hello, Miku, Luka. I would introduce ourselves, but you already know who we are, no?"

"I'm almost surprised you learned it so fast," Michaela said. "But I'm not, not really. There was a reason we picked you two, and it wasn't just the chemistry."

Miku trembled. "Why are you doing this?"

Eileen spoke next. "My dear, it's to get revenge on those who did us wrong. We can't do it ourselves because we're merely spirits now, so we need your help."

Michaela said the next line, and I was reminded of a certain set of twins. "Help us get rid of them. You know who they are, already. If you help us, you will be rewarded."

"No!" I yelled suddenly. "We're not killing anyone!"

Eileen made a _tut tut _sound. "Oh, dear, we were only asking if you would do it willingly. As for if you're killing anyone, you have no choice."

"B-but..." Miku stuttered.

"No buts," Michaela said. "Trust me, dears, they deserve it." She turned to Eileen. "How do you think we should kill them?"

"How about long and torturous, like our own deaths?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me!"

"WAIT!" I screamed at them, and they turned to look at me. "Why would you kill them?"

"We went over this already. Revenge."

"But they don't deserve this!" Miku yelled at them.

"Hmm..." Eileen pondered mockingly. "Nope, still think they do."

But before we could even argue any more, the two seemingly disintegrated into nothing. It was terrifying, to tell the truth. Then Miku turned to me, and had a horrified look on her face. I looked down and noticed I was disintegrating too, and flipped out. Everything faded to black.

xXxXx

I woke up on my couch, gasping for air and heart pounding. I felt rather dazed, but mostly, there was a feeling of dread.

Things just got serious.

Miku woke up after me, and I realized a bit late she was lying on top of me. I quickly helped her sit up (considering she seemed even more dazed than I was), and then we looked each other in the eye, about to say something; make a plan or just scream our heads off at the horror book plot we'd been stuffed into, I wasn't sure.

But whatever it was, they got to us before we could do anything. I should've known not to look into her eyes.

Suddenly, I was kissing her again, and I lost my mind. I couldn't control any of my movements, so even if I wanted to (and I'll admit that I slightly didn't want to) I couldn't pull away. She started to shift a bit, and suddenly, before I knew it, I had her pinned under me against the couch.

Things were getting out of hand quickly, and I was frantically searching my mind for any way to break Eileen's spell over my actions. But it seemed Miku was quicker than I was- she quickly shut her eyes, and I remembered that if I didn't make eye contact then we wouldn't wind up like this. I shut my eyes too, and gradually feeling control over my body again, I pulled away. I made sure I was looking away before I opened my eyes again.

"…Sorry?" I offered, feeling the awkward silence.

"No, no…" Miku answered. More awkward silence. Then… "Luka… what are we going to do?"

For what seemed like the countless time since she got here, I didn't have the answer.

xXxXx

The next week or so was a blur. We tried to fight our way through it. Luckily, though I still had murderous urges, they weren't enough to make me run up to the desk of the student who was bothering me and stab them. Eileen and Michaela must've been planning something big considering they were holding out.

Days dragged on. Gakupo seemed to grow more attached to Kaito, as he could no longer run to me. I noticed that Miku seemed a little sad too, because now the Kagamines had started avoiding her. And I was nearly flunking History because the entire lesson I was focused on not wanting to murder the teacher.

Our experience, luckily enough, served as enough inspiration for our Music class song, and we performed the original "One Step Layered" to the rest of the class. They were mildly impressed, to put it nicely, as they were much more taken by the Kagamine's song "Kokoro . Kiseki" (and well, they deserved it anyways). It was probably for the best, I figured; that meant they wouldn't have any clue as to what we were going through. Not that they would have anyways, mind you, we kept it very vague as to the relation to our situation.

Each day was torture, though. It seemed each day, I found myself wanting Miku's touch more and more, and even though I knew it was just the curse, it drove me insane. I couldn't even look into her eyes for fear we'd get into another bad situation, or that we'd lose all control and Eileen and Michaela would finally take over and lead us to murder.

But the worst part was the dreams. Each night, running through a forest, only to meet Miku in a clearing. Then, Miku would turn into Michaela, and I assume I became Eileen although I couldn't see or feel any change. Then, the five that we were told to hunt wound up in the clearing, and we'd both go back to back and lash out, and I'd wake up screaming, covered in sweat that felt like the victim's blood.

I knew it would snap soon, and snap it did.

* * *

**Where'd all our old reviewers go? Did you guys die from lack of this story? COME BACK, I HAVE PLOT! /slapped for begging**

**Anyways, the point of that being we appreciate reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10

**FINAL CHAPTER! After this is an epilogue, and that's it. Be glad this story is finally leaving cliffhangers behind.**

* * *

"God, finally!" I fell onto my couch, irritated out of my mind. "If I had to spend another day in school, I swear I would snap." I felt like this usually on Fridays, but not at this level. Murderous urges made the school week extremely horrible, if you didn't know.

"...At least we get a break." I had to agree there, but the bad part was the fact that we'd have to go back at some point. And the fact that a weekend meant we'd be stuck together the entire time.

"We have to do something," I stated the obvious. "If we don't fix this..." I couldn't finish the sentence, but I knew I didn't have to. She knew exactly what would happen.

She sighed and spoke dejectedly. "But what can we do? Where can we start? I don't know anything about curses!" I almost reached out a hand to comfort her, but then quickly jerked back my hand when I realized I couldn't. I thought for a second.

"Well... We could do some research. I mean, they knew a little bit about it in history class." We quickly referenced the internet.

After an hour of searching as many topics as we could think of, we finally got a page that showed many miscellaneous witch burnings. There was a paragraph about their situation too.

_Two women were burned at the stake, one for being a witch and one for having romantic relations with her, something that would have been prohibited even without witchcraft. Rumor has it that the witch attempted to curse the townspeople in a blind rage, but the likelihood of her actually knowing witchcraft is, as we know now, about as slim as the chances of witchcraft actually existing. It shook the townspeople up, though, enough that several ran away from the sight of the burning, and one woman never left her house again._

I could feel my blood boiling just reading that, but I reminded myself this was Eileen, not me. I couldn't let myself feel bad for murderers.

Miku was shivering. "It's... so sad." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do you actually feel sorry for them?" The worst part was I think I felt a little bad too, and it scared me. I couldn't feel bad for them. Things would go even faster downhill.

"If they had just been free to love whoever they wanted, none of this would have happened. It was the townspeople's fault." Oh no, now she was justifying their actions. This was bad.

"Miku?" She glanced over at me, but broke away before we lost control again.

"It's getting worse," she murmured. I hugged her gently, and she stiffened at first before relaxing. This wasn't a hug from Eileen, it was a hug from me.

"Let's just get to sleep, alright?" Maybe we'd sort it out in the morning better. I went to my mom's room, and instantly I was asleep and dreaming again.

I was running through the forest, like always. Only this felt different. I wasn't sure what it was, but I could feel it was different. Then, we reached the hut that Eileen stayed in, the hut that we always went to. I pushed the door open, and I walked inside, with Miku following.

"Luka… What's going on?" She seemed scared. To be honest, I was too. This wasn't like our usual dreams.

"I don't…" Before I could finish, I heard voices… and not voices in my head, but actual people's voices approaching.

I looked, horrified, as a specific set of five people walked into the cottage.

"We got your letter, Miku!" Rin and Len spoke in tandem, as per usual.

"Yeah," Kaito said, "about how you wanted to apologize in person for hitting me."

"Miss Megurine," I cringed at his tone of voice, "I understand that teenagers stay up late on weekends, but did you really have to schedule your apology at such a strange time?" He looked quite annoyed, and it only served to remind me that none of them knew what was going to happen. If they did his expression would be terrified, not annoyed.

"Yeah, and what about this place. What a dump!" I glared at him, but it wasn't really me, it was Eileen. Real me was horrified at the thought of what I would be doing to Gakupo soon.

I glanced to the corner of the room, and found the knives we were to use to kill them. I felt ill, and when I glanced back at those innocent and confused faces, I wanted to cry. They couldn't do anything, they didn't do anything, they didn't deserve this.

And yet if I didn't do something, these people would die.

_But they do deserve it. They didn't do anything, and that's why they deserve it. They abandoned you. Remember how Gakupo used to talk to you? Now he doesn't, because he knows about you, and he doesn't like you anymore. And the teacher, he didn't care about the cruel comments because he thought they were deserved. These people aren't nice, or innocent. They deserve it._

"Miku? Are you okay?" The twins both called for her, and she snapped out of it, standing next to the knives. She pulled away. I suddenly realized I was going to grab the knives too.

"Miss Megurine, I appreciate you trying to apologize, but in all honestly if this is your way of doing it, I'd rather be home in bed." I straightened up when I heard my name.

Miku and I glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. In just a second, Michaela and Eileen would take over. Unless we showed them that this was a different time, we'd have no control. So we'd have to show them that these people weren't full of hate like their ancestors.

So, both knowing what we had to do to show them, we stepped together and fell into a passionate kiss.

I don't remember much. I do know that I wasn't under Eileen's influence, and Miku wasn't under Michaela's. I eventually realized that there were still people here, and I broke away to glance back at them, my arms still around Miku. All five in the room just stared at us, in silence.

And then Gakupo whistled.

"I told you!" He cheered, playfully hitting Kaito in his arm.

"Ha, I guess you did." Kaito laughed slightly with him. "I'm still not giving you the 500, though."

Rin and Len smiled warmly, as if they were agreeing this was how it was supposed to be. Even though I didn't know them well it made me feel… warm, from the look of utter understanding and acceptance they gave us.

Hiyama-sensei simply looked as if he was thinking "that's nice but what does it have to do with me".

_Oh, more than you'll ever know, _I thought to myself, smiling with everyone else.

"We did bring you here to apologize," I started, trying to explain. "But we also wanted to, er… Show you why we've been acting so weird." Miku nodded, catching on.

"It's been really hard, figuring all of this out. I mean, I've never really felt this way about anyone before, much less a girl." She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her. I could feel Eileen and Michaela's shock.

"Miss Megurine, who you kiss is none of my business," Hiyama-sensei spoke exasperatedly. "But… I'm glad that you're feeling better now. Perhaps now you can concentrate in my class a bit better. I'll see you on Monday." He left then.

Gakupo came over and clapped me on the back. I felt annoyed and yet extremely happy with his antics today, probably because I was glad he was alive. "I knew there was something going on between you two. Too bad for Kaito and me, though, eh?" He glanced back at said blue-haired-blob. "Unless of course, you wanted to-"

"Out." I interrupted him, but I couldn't help smiling playfully. He chuckled.

"Okay, okay, it was just an offer." Him and Kaito left then, and just the twins were left. They came and hugged us, and I felt great relief in the fact that I didn't want to break them in half for doing so.

"We're glad everything's alright," Rin smiled.

"We're here for you, alright?" Len grinned as well, and then he took his sister's hand and led her away. We followed them outside, also holding hands as we watched them leave.

"I just don't understand it." I definitely recognized that voice, having heard it many times before, but this time it wasn't in my head. I turned around and saw Eileen and Michaela looking confused.

"They… They deserved to die…" Michaela didn't seem so sure. Miku sighed.

"No, they didn't. They aren't their ancestors, Michaela."

"The world is different now," I added. "People like you are more accepted now." Miku glanced at us, and I wondered if that sentence should have been 'people like us'.

"But… What about the curse…? Without it being finished, we're trapped here." But suddenly I knew that wasn't true.

"No, you aren't," I stated. "It was your own need for vengeance that kept you here. You need to let go."

Eileen glared. "Let go? How could I possibly-" Michaela held a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Be quiet, my love. She's right. Can't you feel that she's right?" Eileen suddenly got a look in her eye as if she was finally waking up to what had happened.

"Michaela…" Her voice was shaking and quiet. "What if we don't make it… up there? We've done so much evil…" Michaela took Eileen's hand and kissed it, smiling.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we go together." They embraced each other. Miku leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Alright… We can go now… Girls, we're sorry." Eileen gave us a sad smile. I returned it, and knew she understood we forgave them. They kissed and were enveloped in a blinding light…

And just like that, they disappeared. Looking up in the sky, a blue and pink butterfly danced with each other, flying higher and higher together. Miku squeezed my hand happily.

"We should probably get home," I said, causing Miku to look at me. Now, I could finally look at her with a clear head. And I didn't feel like I was forced to be attracted to her, but not all traces of our feelings were gone. Now, I felt like I actually did like her, only on my own account this time.

"Okay. Hey, Luka?" I glanced at her, and she gave me a quick kiss, letting me know that the feelings were mutual. We both smiled, not needing any words confirming the feeling.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Wasn't that awesome~? How about cheesy? I hope you guys were satisfied with the ending! Tell us how you felt about it in the reviews, and be sure to watch for the epilogue~!**


End file.
